Return of the Shikon!
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Wren, Kirara, and Shippo are at the beach when disater strikes! The sequel to Ears!
1. The Beach House Murders

**Return of the Shikon**

_In the last chapter of 'Ears' Kirara handed Kagome the_

_Shikon no Tama,_

_but what will happen now that it has returned?_

**_THE BEACH HOUSE MURDERS_**

          "So, I guess the real question is where your mother got it from," Miroku sighs sadly.

          "You do realize that Sango is my mom, and you're my dad?" Kirara smirks as Miroku pales.

          "Momma! Can we go to the beach?" Shippo hugs Kagome.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Shippo!" Kagome smiles cheerfully, "Kirara, since you found the jewel, I'm putting it in your keeping."

"MY KEEPING?" Kirara gasps in horror as Kagome places the jewel in the young hanyou's palm. Kirara is frozen in thought, while everyone around her moves to get ready for their trip to the beach.

"Kirara, are you okay?" Miroku places his hand on his new daughter's shoulder.

"Dad…" Kirara turns to face him and hugs him tightly.

"Let's go!" Kagome smiles happily as she drags Inuyasha, Wren, and Shippo out the door.

"Kirara, would you like to go with them?" Sango asks quietly.

"Mom, can you two come with me?"

"I'm sorry honey, we have work today," Miroku sighs sorrowfully.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," Kirara hugs both her new parents.

          Down at the beach house, that Kagome and Inuyasha own, everyone seems to be having fun. Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in the beach house, while the kids are playing on the beach. The teens are laughing and splashing around a bit when they hear a scream and two gun shots from the beach house!

          "Mom! Dad!" Wren yells and begins to run towards the noise.

Kirara and Shippo grab him and try to drag him away, but he breaks free of them, flinging Shippo into the sand while Kirara clutches onto Wren's arm in pure terror as he runs to the house, "SHIPPO! CALL THE COPS!" Kirara screams as the beach flashes farther away as Wren is dragging her with him toward the house.

Wren flings open the door and begins to shake with fear as he sees the blood. His mouth is in a narrow line as he comes upon the fallen forms of his parents.

"No!" Kirara gasps in horror. "No! No! No! No!" Kirara lets go of Wren's arm and buries her face into his shirt and beings to cry. "Who would do this? Who could do this?"

Wren feels his heart lurch. He looks down at Kirara and hugs her tightly to him. He feels a great sadness fall upon him as he takes Kirara out of the house and away from the sight of his dead parents. The sirens are approaching them at a fast pace.

The police and paramedics enter the house. One man comes out and bluntly tells them, "They're dead. Gunshot to the head. Is there anyone you can call to come get you? We also need to take you down to the station…"

"You're not taking us anywhere!" Wren growls, holding onto Kirara possessively.

Shippo runs to his brother and friend, "I'll call Miroku."

          "Here kid," an officer, with a sympathetic look on his face, hands them a cell phone.

          "Shippo, hand me the phone," Kirara mumbles.

          "Are you sure Kirara?" Shippo bites his lip nervously.

          "They're dead, brother," Wren feels a chill flow through him, the only warmth he has flowing from Kirara.

          "No! Inuyasha-papa would never let Kagome-mama get hurt!" Shippo sits down in shock.

          Kirara has taken the phone from Shippo, while Wren and Inuyasha sit on the porch, Kirara sits in Wren's lap, "Daddy, can you come get us? Yes, it's an emergency! Kagome and Inuyasha were murdered! Thanks Daddy… please hurry… bye." Kirara hugs Wren tightly with one arm, as Wren let's his silent tears fall, while holding Shippo's hand and giving him comfort.

          Miroku and Sango were stuck in traffic. The police want to take the kids downtown for questioning, but found the kids to be very reluctant to leave. So they let the kids sit on the beach, not knowing that soon they would have a few more problems to deal with.

          "Hey guys…" Kirara whispers to get their attention. "Is that smoke? I can smell smoke and melting metals."

          They all turn to the sea to see a ship that is sinking rapidly. Shippo runs to the officers and tells them, "Call the coastguard! There's a sinking ship out there!"

          "Kid, you have an overactive imagination," it was the cop that had 'oh so gently' broken the news of Kagome and Inuyasha's murder to Wren and Kirara.

          "I'm not imagining things!" Shippo screams angrily at the man.

          The nicer cop that had handed Kirara his phone looks to where Shippo is pointing, "Harding, call the coastguard! Inform them that there is a ship sinking and where our position is!"

          "Yes, Captain," Harding growls in annoyance.

          Shippo runs back to the beach where his brother and friend sit, comforting each other, "I got them to call the coastguard!"

          "Hey…" Kirara jumps out of Wren's arms and runs into the ocean. "Guys! Help me out here!"

          "Kirara, are you okay?" Shippo cocks his head to the side.

          "There are people in the water!" Kirara begins to drag a girl out of the ocean. Wren and Shippo grab the girl's arms and help her drag the girl to dry land.

          "She's breathing!" Shippo yelps happily.

          "Good," Wren sighs but his surprise turns into shock when he feels something caressing his rear. "KIRARA!" Wren shrieks and runs to hide behind her.

          "Wren, what happened?" Kirara looks surprised as she looks at Wren strangely.

          "She groped me!" Wren tries to hide his face in Kirara's hair. 

"Sound's like a female Miroku," Shippo began to chuckle, but his eyes bugged as he felt the girl groping him. "YIPE!" Shippo shrieks and runs to hide behind Kirara.

          "Guys, do I look like I'm a shield?" Kirara sighs in annoyance.

Hey everyone, that was the end of chapter 1! Don't be too mad at me, but I'll have Inuyasha and Kagome come back as ghosts or something. Oh yeah! Midterms = This Week! L Oh well, I'll have to deal. Sorry to you Kagome + Inuyasha fans! I'm one of you too! I love Inuyasha and Kagome pairings! I don't really know why I um… well, you know. I guess we'll have to see who is responsible for all the chaos that is going on in Future Japan, and if any of this is chaos is hitting the Feudal Era as well. Later!


	2. As the Dawn Comes

Oh darn! I forgot to say I don't own Inuyasha but this story is my idea! Enjoy the fic! Later!

**Chapter 2**

**_As The Dawn Comes_**

          Kirara sighs as she walks to the girl, "Stop pretending to be asleep."

          "Awe! But that takes the fun out of everything!" the girl pouts playfully.

          "Now that you aren't pretending to be asleep…" Kirara growls, "NEVER TOUCH WREN AGAIN!"

          "Huh?" Wren blushes when he realizes what Kirara just said.

          "What about me?" Shippo yips.

          "Come off it Shippo! You're a full demon! She's a human!" Kirara scowls.

          "Fine, I won't grope your pack of admirers, too much," the girl chuckles.

          "I'm Kirara Taiji. That's Wren Inu and Shippo Kitsune."

          "I'm Yuki Neko," the hentai girl's face turns to despair as she views the flaming ship sink into the ocean. "Dad, Jiji! Tai!" Yuki collapses at the three friends' feet.

Kirara's hardened gaze softens as she takes the hentai girl into her arms and lets her cry. "Cry as much as you need to. We're here and we'll try to help you. Shippo, she's asleep. Can you carry her to the porch?"

"Hai, Kirara," Shippo twitches nervously as he picks up the female pervert.

Kirara throws her arms around Wren and buries her face into his shirt, "Wren…"

"Kirara, I'm okay. I'm gonna miss them, but I was fortunate to have them this long," Wren gently rocks Kirara. "You know my father lost his parents when he was young."

"You're not your father, you're Wren," Kirara murmurs as she relaxes into their embrace. "My Wren," Kirara mutters as she dozes off.

"Your Wren?" Wren chuckles softly. "I think I could get used to that."

          "Kirara! Wren! Shippo!" Sango and Miroku yell as they finally sight the three with a fourth person.

          "Mom! Dad!" Kirara jumps up from Wren's lap and races to her parents. "The Inus' are dead. What's going to happen to Wren and Shippo?"

          "Honey, don't worry about it…" Miroku begins.

          "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!" Kirara yells angrily at her father.

          "What he means, Kirara, is that Inuyasha and Kagome had a will drawn up and so did we. In the case that something like this might happen," Sango soothes her daughter.

          "What does the will say?" Wren asks coldly.

          "That you and Shippo are to stay with us, since we are now your legal guardians," Miroku sighs.

          "Who are you?" Sango asks the extra weight in Shippo's lap.

          "I'm Yuki Neko," Yuki, the hentai girl, points out to the ocean. "My family was sailing when something hit us. It was like a wave of energy and it swept me over the side. My older brother, Tai, jumped in after me, but I couldn't find him! Our ship hull cracked and somehow the fuel must have been lit, because the ship was sinking and burning with my jiji and dad still inside the cabin." Yuki buries her face into Shippo's shirt as she cries.

          "You there, who are you three?" Harding grunts at the two adults and the new girl.

          "Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi, and this girl is from that ship," Miroku glares challenging the officer to claim otherwise.

          "Well, we got news for you, girl," Harding sneers. "Your brother was found floating in the water. He's alive and he's old enough to take care of you."

          "TAI! TAI'S OKAY!" Yuki hugs Shippo happily and gropes him. Shippo yelps and tries to get her hand off of him. He finally resorts to tickling her.

          "Do those two remind you of anyone?" Sango smirks at her husband.

          "Um, not really," Miroku blinks in confusion.

          "She reminds me of you, hoshi-sama," Sango kisses Miroku on the cheek.

          "At least Shippo isn't as violent as you are," Miroku smirks, until Sango bonks him on his head.


	3. Attack Little Girl

**Chapter 3**

**_Attack Little Girl!_**

****

          "Mom, Dad, can I stay with Wren tonight?"

          "Honey, Wren and Shippo are coming with us," Miroku smiles.

          "Can they stay in my room?"

          "Alright, but you have to keep the noise down," Sango chuckles.

          "Yuki, you and your brother are welcome to stay with us for the night as well," Miroku sighs.

          "Thank you Mr. Kirara's dad," Yuki smiles up at him.

          "She's over there, boy," Harding snarls at a teenage boy.

          "YUKI!"

          "YUGI!" Yuki shrieks happily and pounces on her older brother.

          "Hey," Yugi hugs his sister tightly.

          "How touching," Harding sneers.

          "Alright," Sango stood up. "I've had enough! Enough of your ego and irritability! If you can't leave us all alone, I will call your department and get you fired from your squadron!" Miroku winces as he watches his wife storm up to the officer, "Now! You will go back to where ever you are supposed to be, or shut up!"

          The officer shrinks away from Sango in fear, "You go mom!" Kirara smiles as she holds onto Wren.

          "Yeah, way to go Sango!" Shippo smiles at his friend, "You just told that emotional constipated moron to…"

          "Shippo…" Wren glares as if knowing what sware word would come out of the kit's mouth.

          "…shove off!" Shippo grins weakly at Wren and shrugs his shoulders. "Being around Inu… I mean, certain people, tends to give you a rather large vocabulary."

          "Wren," Kirara hugs him tighter and softly begins to comfort Wren by purring. His ears relax and his face calms until he is purring back.

          "Thank you very much Mister…. I didn't catch your name?"

          "My name is Miroku Houshi, and this is my lovely wife, Sango, and our daughter, Kirara. The two boys are her friends and their parents were recently murdered…"

          "Daddy," Kirara stops her father. "Do you feel that?"

          "Feel what, honey?"

          "The cops are gone," Shippo spoke up nervously and looks around warily.

          "Something is nearby," Wren growls.

          "It feels like a demon," Sango frowns.

          "It's time to awaken, again," an evil chuckle slithers through the air.

          "My Lord Father," a boy stands in the shadows. "What is it you wish me to do?"

          "Your Lady Mother has accomplished her task. Now, you will attack those brats and retrieve the jewel."

          "Yes, my Lord Father."

          "Everyone, in the car!" Miroku yells angrily.

          "What do you mean by 'feels like a demon'?" Yugi frowns.

          "Hurry up Yugi!" Yuki yells as Shippo pulls the older boy to the car.

          "Let's go home," Sango glances at her husband to see narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow.

          "Night mommy, night daddy!" Kirara yells over her shoulder before pulling Yuki and the two boys into her room.

          "Kirara, what's the rush?" Wren frowns.

          "We have to tell them," Kirara growls at him.

          "No!" Wren growls back, and is surprised to find Shippo is agreeing with him.

          "Why not?"

          "Because!" Wren barks angrily.

          "Because why?" Kirara challenges back.

          "Because it's late and the girl in question is already asleep," Shippo chuckles as the two stop arguing.

          "You're probably right, Wren," Kirara sighs. "I just feel the need to bring another girl into the group."

          "I understand, Kirara," Wren sighs, "but we can't just up and tell a stranger!"

          "Sorry for growling at you Wren, and sorry you had to break it up, Ship…" Kirara is interrupted.

          "He's asleep."

          "Wren, are you still mad at me?" Kirara whispers softly. Wren doesn't answer, "I didn't mean to…"

          "It's okay," Wren growls as he sees her tears. He pulls her into his arms and they fall into a peaceful sleep.

          Someone is up and about, causing the hanyous to awaken, "Ugh, who could be up at this time of morning?" Wren growls.

          Kirara's eyes widen as she takes in everything around her, especially when her eyes land on Yuki. "Yipe!" Kirara yelps as Wren barely moves to avoid Yuki's knife.

          "Yuki?" Shippo wakes up to find Wren dodging Yuki with Kirara in his arms. "Wren? Kirara? What's going on?" Yuki hears his voice and attacks him. "Shit!" he hisses as his arm is sliced. He growls angrily and attacks Yuki, knocking the knife from her hand with just one well placed hand-chop. His eye twitches as she tries to pick it back up, but Shippo jumps on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait! I know that midterms were over a few weeks ago, but I had writers block after writing two different papers! Sorry again! And thank you for not flaming me! Hope this chapter meets your satisfaction! Later!


	4. Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 4**

**_Uninvited Guest_**

          Yuki wriggles free and lands a hard kick in Shippo's gut, "Look out Shippo!" Wren yells.

          "Wren, we have to get him away from her!" Kirara growls, "I will not let any of my friends be hurt!" Kirara rushes Yuki, but Wren jumps in front of her and saves her from a possibly lethal slash that would have landed across her throat.

Wren grits his teeth in agony as he takes it on his back, "Don't do anything so foolish again! So help me! Someone needs to enter a fight on your behalf."

"Wren! You need to get up!!" Kirara yelps as Yuki stabs him in the back, causing him to fall onto the floor. Kirara lets out an animalistic howl of sorrow, hurt, and rage. She growls as she stands protectively over her boyfriend. Her gold eyes sparking red as her youkai begins to take over her mind.

Yuki thrusts the knife into Kirara's stomach. Kirara's eyes widen as she feels her blood raining on the floor. Yuki pulls the knife out quickly, causing Kirara to fall to a bloody heap next to Wren; only but a few feet from Shippo. Kirara reaches for Wren's hand, tears cascade down as if her face is a waterfall. The hand reaches it's destination, and her eyes close just as a figure crashes through her bedroom window.

The figure, shrouded in a cloak of midnight, casts it's eyes upon Yuki and the bloody blade. It takes assessment of the three beaten figures on the floor, "Two seriously wounded, and one that will live, but sport a black eye." It watches as Yuki crouches and springs. The figure catches the hand that holds the knife, "You are a fool, mortal." The figure twists Yuki's wrist until the knife falls to the floor, near Shippo's head.

Yuki attacks the figure again, "I will kill for my Lord!" Yuki's eyes glow eerily.

"You are foolish," the figure catches the girl and snaps her neck in strong hands.

"My Lord…" Yuki croaks out as her last breath.

"Miroku! Watch it!" Sango hollers at her husband as Tai, a.k.a. Yugi, was attacking them with a sharp old dagger. He would faint to the left, then the right, but Miroku grabs Sango's Hiraikotsu and uses it as a shield because he can hardly lift it. Sango grabs Miroku's staff and throws it at her husband, to give him some more protection. Miroku misses the projectile staff, and is forced to continue to use Hiraikotsu as a shield. Sango's temper blows it's top as she sees her husband keep up Hiraikotsu as a shield. Sango picks up a large stone they have by their bed end, and throws it right in the boy's stomach. The force of the rock sends him crumbling to the ground, but not before his head severs itself on an ancient mask hanging partially on a wall.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku gasps.

"We're a bit rusty, aren't we, monk," Sango sighs as she falls to the floor in relief.

"The kids!" Miroku's eyes are wide in horror. Sango and Miroku jump to their feet and rush towards Kirara's room.

          The figure turns to leave, but a gasp startles it. The figure turns in shock as Kirara gets back on her feet. Kirara takes a glance at the figure and smiles through her pain. "Thank you, we would have taken care of her, eventually. I just wasn't ready for the pain of the wounds. My friends and I owe you. Please stay, though you may wish to hide in the dark until my parents calm down. They will be here in but a few minutes."

          "Ugh! I'll kill that bitch!" Wren growls angrily as he leaps to his feet.

          "That girl is going to get some of my fire!" Shippo glares around until his gaze lands on the figure in the shadows. "Who the heck are you?"

          "Shippo, calm down," Kirara smiles softly at her friend. "I'm Kirara Taiji, the boy next to me is Wren Inu, and the guy with the foxtail is Shippo Kitsune. May we have the pleasure of knowing our guest's name?"

          "I am Riana Velázquez," the girl steps from the shadows. Her eyes a piercing blue, her hair a startling reddish-black, her height was impressive, showing off her slender vulpine form. "What are you three?"

          "Wren and I are both hanyous, and Shippo is a kitsune youkai," Kirara smiles at Riana.

          "I am what you mortals… pardon, living, would call a vampire." Miroku and Sango's eyes bug as they hear the last sentence and they freeze in shock.


	5. Fangs and Kitsunes

Just to all of those who don't know (This is about everyone!) I delete author's notes, but I keep up my replies to my reviewers! So, go back and read chapter 4 if you haven't already! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha but I did write this fic!

**Chapter 5**

**_Fangs and Kitsunes_**

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" the four shriek as Sango and Miroku are still in shock.

"Well, you heard me," Riana sighs. "I'll be leaving now…"

"No you won't," Kirara steps over to Riana and holds out her hand. "You're not a full vampire."

"No, I'm half vampire. It is a bit like a hanyou, I get little respect from the true vampires of any nation."

"What's your other half then?" Sango has finally awoken from her shock, dragging Miroku with her.

"I'm part kitsune," Riana sighs and tries to leave once again, only to be stopped by Shippo's hand on her shoulder.

"You're staying," Shippo states bluntly. Riana is so shocked that she sits down on the floor right in front of Shippo.

"Out of curiosity, what types of hanyous are you?" Riana frowns in thought.

"Wren's an inu, I'm a neko," Kirara smiles.

"I guess that makes me a kitsune-vampire hanyou?"

"I suppose it does," Miroku sighs. "You may stay, as long as you do not drink our blood."

"Kirara, why didn't you tell me you were a neko hanyou?" Wren waits until Kirara's parents are asleep.

"I thought you knew! I mean, Kirara was a cat demon that means 'neko youkai'!" Kirara frowns and pouts turning her head to gaze out her bedroom window.

"So, do you think you can help me get those two together, Riana?" Shippo whispers to the girl.

"I will gladly help, my friend," Riana shares a conspiratorial smile with Shippo.

"I just have one request," Shippo winces.

"Yes, Shippo-sama?"

"Don't grope me," Shippo watches as Riana stares at him in absolute confusion.

"Shippo-sama, what are you talking about?" Riana frowns.

"Nevermind," Shippo sighs in relief and goes to sleep on his sleeping bag.

"Kirara-sama… Wren-sama…" Riana frowns. "Why is Shippo-sama afraid of me groping him?"

"Um… well…" Kirara blushes.

"The girl you killed, she is responsible for his fear," Wren grimaces. "While were talking, can we get something straight?" Riana nods as she stares at Wren in curiosity, "Stop saying 'sama' after everyone's name!"

"But you are clearly my betters…" Riana blinks in confusion.

"No, Riana, we are equals," Kirara smiles and sits beside the girl. "We've all had problems and no one is perfect, besides, you're our friend. Even if you did kill someone… that's okay, because you protected us."

Riana sighs and lies down on her sleeping bag next to Shippo, "Thank you, Kirara. It is nice to be accepted and have friends. Good night."

"She's asleep," Wren sighs. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It bothers me that the bodies of those two disappeared. It's almost like the demons know I have the jewel," Kirara frowns. "Wren, could they have been constructs?"

"What do you mean? Those two that attacked us were puppets?" Wren growls, "It's a possibility."

"How high of one?" Kirara sighs as she watches Wren stand and sit next to her, his back against a wall.

"High," Wren growls irritably at the thought, but calms as soon as has laid her head on his shoulder and fallen into slumber.

Hi everyone! What do you think of Riana Velázquez? I started reading some vampire novels and I just couldn't help but add her into the mixture! Now, I just had to make her something other than a full vampire. I had to make her able to control her need for blood, which is why she is also part demon. I figured that if Kirara and Wren have a chance to go youkai, then we need someone who can control their urges and is semi-calm. But, this person must also be strong, witty, and have a soft side to her. I'm working toward a certain goal, but I don't know how it's going to happen. Oh, I almost forgot!

Thank you so much! Sora and Death, your comments are greatly appreciated! Until next time!


	6. Of Swords and Old Tales

**I don't own Inuyasha or the name 'Kirara'… but Riana, Wren, and Kirara, (The characters that I've created!) are mine!**

**Chapter 6**

**_Of Swords and Old Tales_**

          "Kirara," Wren whispers her name as he tries to wake her.

          "Huh? What?" Kirara opens her eyes and stretches, very much like a cat.

          "I need to get something from my house."

          "Okay, let's wake Riana and Shippo…"

          "I'm awake," Riana sighs irritably.

          "Is Shippo?" Kirara turns to her new friend.

          "Huh?" Shippo yawns and sits up sleepily. "Did someone say my name?"

          "We need to go to your house Shippo," Kirara smiles at the sleepy kitsune.

          "Kay, can we get some stuff to bring back?" Shippo yawns again.

          "Let's go," Kirara smiles.

          "Aren't we going to bring your parents?" Riana frowns at Kirara.

          "Not this time," Kirara frowns.

          "Okay," Wren bends down and offers Kirara his back. "Kirara, hop on."

          "Um, okay," Kirara swallows hard as she climbs on.

          "Wren, does your house have barriers?" Kirara frowns from her position on Wren's back.

          "Yeah, mom put them up," Wren weakly grins back at Kirara. "They're supposed to keep out unfriendly youkai and bad people."

          "Will it let Riana in?" Shippo blinks.

          "She's not evil," Wren states, as he hurries everyone into the house.

          "Wren, what are we looking for?" Shippo asks.

          "Dad's sword."

          "While you get that, I think I need to get a few things…" Shippo winces.

Wren raises an eyebrow at him, "Take someone with you."

"I'll go with Shippo-sama," Riana nods to Wren and Shippo leads them from the room.

"Wren, where is your father's sword supposed to be?"

"In their room."

"Oh," Kirara felt something pulse. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Wren frowns.

"Nevermind," Kirara shakes her head. Wren glances at her worriedly before entering his parent's room.

Kirara follows Wren and looks up on the wall. The sword is crossed by a bow. Wren takes the sword down, leaving the bow by its lonesome. Kirara feels the pulse again; it's coming from the bow and the sword!

Wren frowns and looks to Kirara, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Kirara pulls the bow off the wall and finds a bag of arrows nearby. Wren looks at her oddly, "They both pulsed, so they must want to come with us."

"Tetsusaiga," Wren sighs. Kirara feels the sword pulse again, she places her hand on the sword itself and the pulsing begins to beat faster. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I don't know!" Kirara yelps as she holds the bow and arrows close to her for protection. They both watch in horror and shock as the sword splits in two, revealing a slender short sword beside the true form of Tetsusaiga. "Um, Wren?"

"I guess the short sword is for you," Wren frowns as he hands over the blade.

"Why?"

"You touched it and it was created," Wren sighs in exasperation.

Kirara picks up the short sword and smiles, "I guess I'll call it Fang."

          "Huh?" Wren blinks in surprise.

          "Well, I can't call it Neko because it's an inu's fang, and I can't call it Inu because I'm a neko."

          "Feh!" Wren grunts.

          "What's all the commotion?" Riana runs into the room and is being followed by Shippo.

          "Tetsusaiga just split into two swords," Kirara smiles, then frowns. "Does anyone else sense the barrier collapsing?"

          "Huh?" Wren and the others look at her in shock.

          "Demons!" Kirara squeaks. "Hundreds…"

At that exact moment a demon enters the room via the door, "Give me the jewel!"

"Out the window!" Wren yells, dragging Kirara with him. They jump to the ground and sprint away from many demons until they find themselves trapped at the sacred well.

"Um, I know we really shouldn't…" Kirara whispers, "But I'm jumping!"

"Not without me you aren't," Wren growls and wraps an arm around her waist. He jumps down into the well, only to be followed by Shippo and Riana.

They hit the ground with a light thud. They scale the walls of the well, only to see a field and a young child playing with an ugly green toad, "Is that Jaken?" Shippo frowns.

"He's playing with Rin, but if that's true, where is Sesshomaru?" Kirara growls as the toad leaves the young girl in the field and sneaks away. "Stupid toad! He hates Rin!" Kirara takes off like a shot and is at Rin's side in a second.

"Hi! Rin is Rin! Do you want to play with Rin?"

"Hi Rin. My name is Kirara," Kirara smiles at the child. "I'd love to play with you."

"Yea! Rin happy nee-san wants to play with Rin!" Rin grins, but looks up at Kirara's head in awe. Kirara sighs and kneels down so Rin can pet her ears.

"Hi," Wren smiles at his cousin. "I'm Wren, I'm your cousin. Where is my uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama went to see something at the village, leaving Rin with Jaken-san! Where is Jaken-san?" Rin looks around for Jaken and begins to cry again. "Jaken-san lost me again!"

"Don't worry Rin," Kirara hugs the girl. "We'll help you find your Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin hugs Kirara back and smiles happily, "Thank you Kirara nee-san!"

"You're welcome, Rin," Kirara whispers to the little girl.

          Riana walks up to the human child and drapes her cloak over the small body.

          "Who is nee-san?" Rin tilts her head in curiosity.

          "You may call me Riana, Rin-chan," Riana smiles at the young child through wise eyes. "Your Sesshomaru-sama must really care for you to search for you and spend time with you."

          "Sesshomaru-sama love Rin and Rin love Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiles happily.

          "I am glad you are happy Rin-chan." Riana sighs, "I am happy you have someone who cares about you. Rin, never take his care for granted."

          "Rin not understand Riana nee-san," Rin yawns and falls asleep.

          "Someday, you will…" Riana sighs. "We are much alike, Rin-chan. I just pray you never experience the hatred that was directed my way."

          "How are you like my Rin?" an emotionless voice flows from in front of Riana.

          "You must be Sesshomaru-sama," Riana lifts her eyes up to his. "Rin-chan… is my incarnation. Odd, that a human child would be reincarnated as a thing even more hated than a hanyou." Riana chuckles sadly.

          "What are you?" Sesshomaru demands.

          "I am Riana Velázquez. I am not a hanyou, but I'm only one half kitsune. The other half… I control better than any of my father's race. My father's race is those that walk the night."

          "And what race would that be?" Sesshomaru glares at Riana.

          "One so evil that I had to watch my mother kill my father, then she killed herself. I was like Rin, at her age… Long ago, before all of my father's and the youkai race began to try and kill me. They think I am not worthy to live. The creatures of darkness, that fear the daylight, don't fear the only one of their blood that can walk in the sun and bask in its rays!" Riana laughs coldly. "They are fools. I am no threat to them, unless they attack me. Youkai think I'm merely a hanyou… but what would they know about the children of darkness?"

          "Who are the children of darkness, the creatures of darkness you speak of?" Sesshomaru growls.

          "Why…I speak of vampires, Sesshomaru-sama," Riana winces when she sees his shocked expression. "I can control my vampire side by letting the kitsune side rule more. I control my need for blood, and I only take animal blood, and never a humans or a youkais."

          "I shall give you protection because you were kind to Rin."

          "I thank you Sesshomaru-sama, but I believe your nephew is eager to speak to you."

Riana walks into the night, as Wren walks toward Sesshomaru, "She's a nice person, Uncle."

"What do you wish to speak to me of?"

"My mother and father were murdered, and the jewel has reappeared." Wren sighs, "Kirara has the jewel, but last night we were chased through the well by hundreds of demons. Miroku and Sango should be safe, for now, but someone was controlling the youkai, and Kirara could sense them coming."

"You and yours are welcome in my home, nephew."

Hi everyone! I just finished my finals! I get the rest of the week off! YEA! I really shouldn't get over excited because knowing my mom… home = chores. Ugh! I get to clean up the kitchen! AGAIN! Oh well, I won't be cleaning it for long, especially when I've got my headset on! That means that I can get back to writing more chapters for you guys! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it'll depend on how much uninterrupted time I get. I NEED A LOCK ON MY DOOR! Well, hope to post maybe a few more chapters this week and weekend! See ya later!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	7. The Prince Has Returned

I don't own Inuyasha, and you should know that by now!

**Chapter 7**

**_The Prince Has Returned_**

          "Thank you, Uncle," Wren nods formally at Sesshomaru.

          "Wren!" Kirara runs up to the two dog demons. "Something is headed our way, and it's moving fast!"

          "What?" Wren turns, to find himself, facing Kirara's nervous face.

          "Sesshomaru-sama, what is that putrid scent?" Riana covers her nose with her sleeve.

          "It can't be…" Shippo growls and moves to stand in front of Riana.

          "Shippo?" Wren frowns.

          "Wolf," Sesshomaru narrows his eyes.

          "Koga," Shippo snarls angrily.

          "Oh SHIT!" Kirara hides behind Wren in a blink of an eye.

          "Kirara?" Riana questions.

          "He's a stupid wolf demon that likes to claim women as his own," Kirara hisses, grasping the back of Wren's shirt nervously.

          A bit of wind is moving quickly towards them, and then it stops, "Where is Kagome?"

          "Does he not know how to bathe?" Riana grumbles as his stench assaults her delicate nose.

          "What did you just say?" Koga turns and looks murderously at Riana.

          "You heard me, wolf," Riana snorts. "Your stench is appalling, you should bathe more. A pig smells better than you."

          "And who are you supposed to be, the fox's mate?"  Koga walks up and slaps Riana to the ground. Shippo growls while helping Riana up. Koga smirks, "I came here for my woman and you won't get in my way."

          "Stupid wolf," Kirara hisses angrily. Kirara begins to growl and steps out from behind Wren, "How dare you hit my friend!" Kirara's eyes flash angrily at him. "And how dare you assume that Kagome is yours! She's mated and died with her mate!"

          "Oh, is that so?" Koga sneers.

          "I saw their corpses, wimpy wolf," Kirara narrows her eyes. "You have no idea who all stands before you. You should use better manners." Kirara smirks.

          "You," Koga points to Wren. "Why do you smell like my Kagome and dog-breath?"

          "My father's name was Inuyasha. Get it right, wolf-scum," Wren growls.

          "So, the wench speaks the truth," Koga snorts. "Well, I'll just have to pick a new woman." He looks at Kirara and Riana. "I guess that makes you my new woman, girl," he smirks at Kirara.

          "No way in bloody hell!" Kirara growls, "That's the last straw!" Kirara draws Fang and holds it in front of her. "I hate wolves! I hate you, Koga! I'll never be your woman! You arrogant, stuck-up, son of a whore!"

          "K-Kirara?" Riana and Shippo stare at her in shock. Sesshomaru just blinks in amusement.

          "Woman, you have a foul mouth and a temper. You'll make a good mate," Koga smirks.

          "Chauvinistic, pig-headed, asshole! You are among the pond scum and manure of this earth!" Kirara hisses threateningly. "I refuse to be claimed as yours! I will choose whom I mate with, and it won't be a wolf!"

          "Oh, and I suppose you'd choose an inu or a kitsune?" Koga laughs.

          "I would," Kirara states. Koga stops laughing, "In fact, I'm already in a relationship with another, and he just happens to be an inu."

          "What?" Koga gasps out.

          Wren smirks at the look on Koga's face when Kirara walks up to the wolf and sniffs him, "Riana is right. You reek." Kirara walks back to where Sesshomaru and Wren stand.

Kirara stands next to Wren and he places his arm around her, "You know… it's not polite to be in my uncle's presence with your wretched scent. I suggest you leave." Wren looks out of the corner of his eye, to see Kirara leaning into him, while playing with her 'Fang'. Kirara's eyes remain angry as she watches Koga leave.

"Impressive show, nephew," Sesshomaru chuckles. "You've found yourself an interesting mate, even if she is part neko."

"You knew?" Wren blinks at his uncle.

"Nephew, I am a full inu youkai, my nose is better than yours," Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin wants to know if Rin can take Kirara nee-san and Riana nee-san to Sesshomaru-sama's and Rin's home!"

"We are heading there now Rin, and they will be staying with us for a bit," Sesshomaru's eyes soften a bit as he gazes at Rin.

          "Riana," Kirara pulls her friend aside. "Do you use a bow?"

          "Yes," Riana replies in confusion.

          "I think you should have Kagome's bow. It keeps pulsing and it wants to go to you," Kirara smiles as she hands the bow and quiver full of arrows to the kitsune-vampire.

          "Thank you, Kirara," Riana accepts the gift and goes off to find Shippo.

          "Kirara, you need a long distance weapon," Wren frowns.

          "I have one."

          "Neko-hanyou," Sesshomaru calls out, catching Kirara's attention.

          "Hai, Sesshomaru?"

          "Why are you packing?"

          "Oh! I don't want to overstay our welcome, and we've enough camping equipment to travel until we try to go back through the well. Plus, I want to go to the God tree and see what it looks like in this time. That and everyone, including Shippo, are curious about what Feudal Japan looks like and how the people and demons act. So, I think Wren is planning for us to leave in the morning, plus it wouldn't be good for your reputation to have a neko hanyou under your roof for too long, other demons might think your going soft."

          "I see you think about politics, neko hanyou."

          "Sesshomaru, my given name is Kirara. I am the reincarnation of Sango's pet neko youkai, who originally belonged to the miko that created the Shikon no Tama. So, I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name."

          "As you wish, Kirara."


	8. Double Trouble

I don't own Inuyasha, but  Fang, Riana, Kirara, Rei, and Rekka, belong to me!

**Chapter 8**

**_Double Trouble_**

          "Bye! Sesshomaru! Bye Rin-chan!" Kirara smiles happily at the lord and his charge. She chuckles when she sees the sulking toad, "Bye Jaken!"

          "Bye Kirara-chan! Bye Riana-chan! Bye Shippo-san! Bye cousin Wren! Rin hope you come back soon!"

          "Goodbye, Uncle! Cousin! Jaken!" Wren manages a small grin.

          "Farewell, Rin-chan," Riana sighs, her cold eyes turning slightly soft.

          "Sayonara everyone!" Shippo waves. The foursome departs from the Inu Youkai Lord's castle, but as soon as they are far enough away not to be heard by Wren's uncle, Shippo can't hold his tongue any longer. "It's hard to believe that he used to hate Inuyasha and his friends, not to mention all humans."

          "Rin has calmed Lord Sesshomaru, has she not, young master?"

          "So now you show your face, coward!" Kirara hisses at the flea demon on Wren's right shoulder.

Wren can only frown, "My father and mother are dead, Myouga."

"WHAT!" Myouga seems to be in shock, "How can that be when I spoke to Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome yesterday?"

"You lie, flea," Wren snarls.

"Wren," Kirara places a hand on his unoccupied shoulder. "Myouga might have been speaking to their spirits; it is possible in either time."

"Hai," Riana sighs. "Unfortunately, for us that it is. We may be seeing my mother."

          "WHAT?" the other three in the group yelp.

          "AHHHHHHHHHH!" twin shrieks are heard.

          "Oomph!" two screaming blurs of white crash into Wren and Kirara.

          "GET BACK HERE!" growls a brown inu youkai.

          Wren looks down to see a wolf cub looking up at him with horror, "Kirara, take this pup. I'll deal with the rabid dog."

          Kirara pulls the pup to her, and keeps her grip on the one that has attached itself to her, "Be careful, Wren," she whispers. She hugs the two whimpering pups, "We'll protect you."

          "Ignorant pup! You believe yourself my match?" the brown youkai laughs.

          "My neko could beat you," Wren smirks and draws Tetsusaiga.

          "You plan to battle me with that rusty excuse for a blade?" the inu laughs. "I think that neko-bitch of yours would accept a REAL inu in her bed, not some hanyou pup!"

Wren growls as the inu insults his heritage and his Kirara, "Then you don't know who my father, mother, or uncle, are."

          "WREN!" Kirara growls, "Stop talking and fight him!"

          "With pleasure, my mate," the brown inu stares at Kirara with lust prominent in his sludge filled eyes.

          "I AM NOT YOUR MATE!" Kirara shrieks angrily as she deposits the pups into Shippo's arms, freeing her Fang. She growls as she stands next to Wren. "Double?"

         "Double!" Wren smirks as Tetsusaiga transforms and runs to attack the inu from the backside. Kirara growls as she advances on the inu from the front.

Rage flashes in both of their eyes, Kirara attacks and her blade is met by the inu. He smirks as he leans over their swords and takes in her scent. Kirara and Wren growl as one. The inu blocks Tetsusaiga. Kirara smirks as she sees his attention diverted from her. She yanks her sword away from his and slices his cheek.

He slices her arm with his claws as she jumps away. The inu pushes Wren back, and throws him into a tree. Kirara growls, and takes a defensive stance. Riana tries to enter the fight, but Shippo holds her back. Kirara hisses angrily as her hair stands up a bit while the inu advances toward her. The inu lunges towards her as she tries to meet his sword again. Her sword is knocked from her grasp, and the inu is on top of her, legs straddling her waist. She lets loose a mixture of yowls, screeches, hisses, and growls. Making the inu's hair stand on end, as he hold down her claws and kisses her. Blood from his cheek runs through her teeth and into her mouth, as he tries to force her to allow him to deepen the kiss. Kirara's eyes are beginning to turn red. The inu slumps onto her, motionless.

Wren pulls his sword free of the dead inu, and tosses the corpse off of Kirara. Kirara growls as she glares at the dead body. Wren couches down next to her and holds her close. "Riana! Get the Fang! Kirara is slowly beginning to loose herself to her youkai!" Wren growls protectively. He kisses her ears to try and calm her. Riana grasps the Fang's hilt and gives it to Kirara.

Kirara gasps, "Wren, something is wrong…" A light bursts from her form… changing her into...

"Kirara…" Wren tries to calm her.

          "Am I an inu hanyou?" Kirara's lost eyes gaze into Wrens.

          "You are, but you look exactly the same, your scent marks you as inu, not neko," Wren sighs and tries to comfort his girlfriend.

          "Do I smell bad, now?" Kirara whimpers.

         "No, you smell a really good…" Wren mumbles as he buries his face in her hair, for emphasis.

          "Um, guys?" Shippo winces, "What are we going to do about the wolf pups?"

          "Wolf!" Kirara and Wren yip in surprise.

          "Hi pretty lady," the female white wolf pup smiles shyly. "I'm Rei."

          "Sister, you want to trust inus'?" the male white wolf pup pouts.

          "That's my twin brother," Rei smiles. "His name is Rekka."

          "Feh!" Wren mumbles.

          "I'm Kirara, the grumpy one is Wren, the girl over there is Riana, and the fox is Shippo," Kirara grins.

          "Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be protecting you?" Wren grumbles.

          "THAT MEAN DOGGIE KILLED THEM!" Rei cries. Tears spill down both of the twins cheeks at the memory.

          Kirara wriggles out of Wren's arms, and scoops them both up into her arms, "Shh. It's okay, you can stay with us. You're safe."

          "They're WHAT!" Riana and Wren yell together.

          "They're staying with us, and that's final!" Kirara growls at her boyfriend and Riana. Wren sulks, while Shippo comforts Riana by telling her his past.

          "Can we call you Oka-san?" Rekka bites his lip nervously.

          "If you like," Kirara hugs the two tightly in a motherly-like embrace.

Sorry it's short! I'll try to make it longer next time, but I had writers block! What do you think of the twins? They're not really described as anything besides white yet, so I'll have to describe them better in the next chapter! Bye for now!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	9. The Return of Pains

**Chapter 9**

**_The Return of Pains_**

          "Oka-san, why is there a flea on Wren-sama's puppy ear?" Rei wiggles her white puffy tail wagging expectantly.

          "That's Myouga. If he bites you, you slap him like Wren is showing you," Kirara smiles, as Rei watches from her arms while Rekka holds on to her head and perches on her shoulder.

          "Damn flea! What is your problem?" Wren growls.

          "I wished to get your attention," Myouga grumbles.

          "Wren, we need to find a place to stop, soon," Riana glares up at the sky.

          "It's going to rain soon," Shippo sighs. "I've been through here before. There should be a shelter of sorts behind these bushes."

          Pushing away the bushes, they come across an abandoned den, "Shippo, was this your family's?"

          "Hai, Kirara," Shippo grimaces as all six of them crawl inside his childhood home.

          "Myouga… spit it out already!" Wren growls.

          "Lady Kirara is an inu because of recent events," Myouga sighs. "The brown inu's blood entered her mouth, and since she drank it, however unintentionally, she has become an inu. It is irreversible, my Lord. Now you will be even more attracted to each other than ever!"

          "That's not a bad thing, is it?" Wren looks confused.

          "No, but you may be a bit more protective of Lady Kirara and the wolf pups, as you will begin to see them as your own."

          "You better not be joking around, flea," Wren growls.

          "So, basically, Wren will protect me and my adopted pups, but what of Shippo and Riana?" Kirara furrows her brow in thought.

          "He sees them as a part of his pack, and as Alpha male, you are under his protection."

         "So that would make Kirara-chan as his Alpha female?" Shippo's eyes widen at the realization.

          "Shippo… shut it!" Kirara growls as a whirlwind blows into their cave, but the scent is that of the wolf youkai, Koga.

          "Koga…" Wren growls and gets between the wolf and his 'Alpha female'.

          "Why do you hold wolf cubs?" Koga frowns.

          "Oka-san!" Rei and Rekka hide behind Kirara.

          "Koga, leave. You are not welcome here, and you have frightened my pups," Kirara growls.

          "You've become a mutt! What have you done to MY WOMAN, Dog-breath?" Koga demands.

          "ENOUGH!" Kirara growls and notes that the pups are attached to her legs. Kirara stands as she takes her stance, right behind Wren, "I thought I'd made it clear to you, bastard, that I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN! I am Wren's!" Kirara's eyes go wide at the last part as she places a hand over her mouth.

Koga glares at Wren, "I'll kill you the next time I see you, dog-breath!"

"TAKE A HIKE, WIMPY WOLF!" Kirara roars angrily at the wolf youkai, startling him enough to run at his fastest away from the den. Kirara looks down at the two relieved wolf pups, "You are safe, none of us would ever let anything happen to you."

"Oka-san!" Rekka jumps up into her arms and soon after him, his sister joins them. "Oka-san, we're tired now."

"We sleep now," Rei yawns and they both curl up in Kirara's arms.

"Shippo, they look a bit like you did when you were that little, only white," Kirara chuckles.

"But they have pink eyes, not green, and they have human-like feet!" Shippo complains.

Riana drags him down to the ground, "If you're going to sulk, then you will be outside."

Shippo sighs and smiles at Riana, "This is how Kirara and I joke."

"Shippo is telling the truth," Kirara chuckles. Wren growls and sits on the floor of the den, pulling a startled Kirara into his lap, pups and all. Riana yawns and her head falls on Shippo's shoulder.

Shippo smiles and places an arm around her and sighs happily, "Good night my friends."

          "Shippo-sama, is there a place to bathe around here?" Riana asks the fox.

         "Hai," Shippo blushes. "You should take Rei and Kirara with you. I'll watch Rekka and Wren. When you three are done, we will go bathe."

          "And where is this bathing place, Shippo-chan?" Kirara smirks at him.

          "On the opposite side of where the cave entrance is," Shippo levels a glare her way.

          "Oka-san!" Rei jumps into Kirara's arms. "Oka-san disappeared! Rei and Rekka worry about Oka-san!"

          "Rei, where is Rekka?" Kirara frowns at the girl.

          "He's trying to find Wren-sama and find you," Rei hugs Kirara tighter.

"Can this get any odder?" Kirara grumbles.

"Be careful what you wish for…"

Who is this voice? What's going to happen? When will there be more action? Hopefully in the next chapter! See you around!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	10. Kitsune Spirit

**Chapter 10**

**_Kitsune Spirit_**

          "WREN!" Kirara shrieks. She runs towards his scent, Shippo beside her, and Rei clasped tightly in her arms.

          "Kirara?" Wren looks up from Rekka's face and to that of a very frightened Kirara. "What's wrong?" Kirara runs behind him and scoops up Rekka in her other arm.

          A soft chuckling is heard by our six heroes, "I am terribly sorry. I must have frightened you, pup." A ghostly figure steps from the shadows, causing Riana to freeze for a moment, then break down into tears. "Riana, is that you?"

          "Mother…" Riana grabs onto Shippo and cries into his chest.

          "Oh, honey…" the female kitsune sighs. "I'm so sorry… I never meant for you to grow up alone. Your father drank dark blood… it caused him to go insane with rage, and because some of his blood splashed on me when I killed him… I went insane, but I knew not to hurt you. I miss you, kitling."

          "Momma… why are you here?"

          "Well, I was told to tell two hanyous a warning from an inu and a miko. They said they had to speak to a certain wolf and two humans about something."

          "They must be talking to Koga and my parents," Kirara shivers in the kitsune ghost's presence.

          "You are still afraid of me," the kitsune sighs. "Riana, your father sends his love. We both will always love you. Goodbye honey. The ghosts are rooting for you." The kitsune vanishes.

          "Momma…" Riana lets Shippo wrap her in his arms.

Poor Riana! I wasn't expecting her to take it so hard, but I guess seeing an already deceased family member can have you balling in moments. I wonder if seeing Kagome and Inuyasha would have the same effect on our heroes. I guess we'll just have to see, ne?

I need your help!

I need to know if you guys want Riana and Sesshomaru to be a couple or Riana and Shippo.

You decide! Please vote in your reviews!

I'll try to update soon! So long for now!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	11. Kirara and Inuyasha’s Chat

Here's the vote so far!

Sesshomaru/Riana = 2

Shippo/Riana = 4

Shippo/Riana are in the lead! Keep on voting! Just so you know… You only get to vote once! I am keeping tabs. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter! Oh! And I don't own Inuyasha!

Snowfire the Kitsune

**Chapter 11**

**_Kirara and Inuyasha's Chat_**

          "Kirara, why are your ears twitching madly?" Wren asks.

          "It's not everyday that you get a warning, by a ghost!" Rei stands up for Kirara, jumping to the ground, crossing her little arms, and glaring.

          "Rei-chan is right. Wren-sama, you really ought to be a bit nicer to Oka-san," Rekka glides down and lands beside his sister, taking up the same pose.

          "Rei-chan, Rekka-chan," Kirara looks down at them with fondness. "You don't need to defend me, but I thank you for trying. You should be a bit nicer to Wren, he's my best friend, and he's only worried…"

          "Feh!" Wren grumbles.

          "Riana-san!" Rei drags her brother over to Riana, who is still crying into Shippo's shirt.

          "Rei-chan, Rekka-chan, why don't you stay with Riana for a while and try to cheer her up," Kirara smiles at the twins.

          "Hai, Oka-san!" Rekka nods and begins to think of ways to make Riana-san happy.

          "Wren, I'm going for a walk."

          "Then I'll come…" Wren began.

          "No," Kirara turns her back to Wren. "I need some time to think, please understand."

          "Fine," Wren sighs hurt.

          "Arigato," Kirara whispers and takes off into the woods.

          "Stupid fox!" an angry ghost growls into the forest. "Why can't they have bigger brains or something? Shippo wasn't that stupid!" the ghost raves and rants. The ghost comes upon a hanyou walking and sighing through the forest. "Oy! Do you know where I can find…? Kirara?"

          "Inuyasha?" Kirara is startled into looking up.

          "Kirara, what happened to you?" Inuyasha sniffs. "You're an inu!"

          "Hai." Kirara sat down leaning against a tree, "Inuyasha, I'm confused."

          "Huh?"

          "If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Kirara stares at the ground.

          "If it involves someone getting hurt…"

          "It doesn't."

          "Fine, I promise."

          "You remember when you gave Souta that advice about Hikari?" Kirara stares at a blade of grass as if it is the most interesting thing in the world.

          "Yeah… Why?"

          "I like Wren."

          "What's the problem with that?"

          "I don't know how to act around him. He's a lot like you, but a lot like Kagome, too. Then I know that Riana and Shippo are definitely falling in love, and then I have to take care of two wolf pups…" Kirara sighs and looks up at him. "I feel lost."

          "Um…"

          "Thanks for listening, Inuyasha. It's nice to get all that off my mind," Kirara stands up and smiles at Inuyasha. "You know, when you gave Kagome that medicine… that was really sweet."

          "Oy! Are you trying to embarrass me?" Inuyasha blushes.

          "Nope, I don't have to try," Kirara smiles. "I promise I won't tell Kagome what was in it."

          "Feh!"

          "Wren does that too," Kirara smiles. "Arigato Inuyasha. Now, what was that warning that kitsune was supposed to send? Riana ended up in tears because you sent her mother. I really hope you don't make that mistake again, Shippo's probably drenched in tears, by now."

          "Feh! Kagome sent her," Inuyasha grumbles. "I was just warning you about…"


	12. Revenge

Thanks for all your support and I'm sorry for not finishing this sooner. I had a major brain block. Here is the ending! Enjoy! And I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 12**

**_Revenge_**

          "AHHHHHHHHH!" Kirara screams as an ugly creature in a baboon pelt grabs for her. She dodges away from the ugly thing. It charges right through Inuyasha's semi-transparent figure.

          "KIRARA!" Wren roars as he comes out of nowhere and attacks the baboon thing.

          Riana and Shippo burst into the clearing with Rei-chan and Rekka-chan in their arms. Quickly leaving Shippo to guard the twins, Riana jumps into the fight, baring her vampiric teeth angrily at the baboon abomination.

          The baboon thing continues to try for Kirara. Kirara quickly speeds over to Wren and Riana, who have some put some distance between the children and the fight. Rei screams out a warning and runs toward Kirara, "Oka-san!"

          "Ku ku ku!" the baboon pelted figure laughed as it swept up Kirara in its arms, "You should never have left my family, Kirara."

          "Naraku!" Shippo growls furiously.

          "SHANE?!" Kirara gasps in shock and surprise.

          "Father and mother were weaklings compared to I," Shane sneers arrogantly.

          "How did you get through the well?" Kirara growls at him, her hand feeling for Fang.

          "It was very simple, I followed you. I felt power radiating from you, and I knew that those comics of yours had to be real. How else could I talk to the dead and spiders so often?" Shane chuckled maliciously.

          "Let her go, Shane!" Wren growls as his eyes begin to turn red.

          "I think I'll keep her for my own mate," Shane sneers. "You would enjoy that, wouldn't you, my sweet miko-hanyou?" Shane licks her cheek.

          Kirara squirms away from his attention, and plunges Fang into Shane's thigh. This causes him to release her, "Go to HELL!" Kirara dodges his next attempt to grab her as she speeds into Wren's arms.

          "I will have you and that power!" Shane screams angrily as he shoots foreword, imbedding himself on Riana's stake.

          "How do you like your stake, sir?" Riana sneers her eyes filled with rage.

          "You bitch!" Shane croaks as he takes his last breaths, he raises his hands to curse Shippo and the pups. Seeing his gesture, Kirara focuses her energy to fill Fang, and throws it into his heart with deadly accuracy. Shane's eyes widen as he is purified and turned into dust, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

          "You did well, my son," Inuyasha praises Wren. "As have you, Kirara," Inuyasha smirks as he focuses on her. "You will make a fine daughter-in-law."

          "Thank you for your approval, Inuyasha-sama," Kirara sighs tiredly in Wren's arms.

          "Thanks dad. You and mom have fun," Wren swallows hard, tears threatening to pour down his cheeks.

          "Your mother and I love you very much," Inuyasha smiles at his son. "You all have done your families proud."

          "Was he the one who killed you, Inuyasha-papa?" Shippo bit his lip nervously.

          "Yes Shippo, he was the one," Inuyasha gives Shippo his infamous smirk. "Kagome's calling for me. I'll miss you all," Inuyasha vanishes into air.

          "Dad…" Wren breaks down and sobs openly in Kirara's hair.

          "Wren, I love you," Kirara whispers softly to him.

          "Hai, Kirara. I love you too," Wren whispers to her. "Will you be my mate?"

          "Hai," Kirara purrs into Wren's ears

          "Oka-san!" the twins run to Kirara and cling to her legs.

          "How would you two feel about having Wren as your Otosan?" Kirara questions the pups.

          "REALLY?!!" the pups squeal in delight.

          "Really," Wren smirks.

          "Shippo-sama, are you alright?" Riana questions the kitsune.

          "Watashi anata ren′ai Riana," Shippo blushes.

          "Watashi anata ren′ai Shippo," Riana chuckles as she also blushes. Riana pulls him close to her and seizes his lips in a searing kiss.

          "So, shall we head back to Sesshomaru's?" Wren asks the group.

Riana and Shippo leave their kiss and the entire group says, "HAI!"

*******************************

The End


End file.
